Compromise
by Mecha-Foot
Summary: Alanna and Jon obviously eventually patched up their fight over the terms of Kel being a page. I was wondering how and wrote this story.


Compromise

Obviously eventually Jonathon and Alanna patched things up. I was actually sort of wondering how, and I thought of this.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Making no monies. Feedback is appreciated. I'm so tired.

"Your Majesty." He had his back to her. He flinched very slightly at her tone. Her voice was cool, distant. She never spoke to him like that before… before The Incident. "You sent for me?"

Trust Alanna to never understand responsibility for others, the laws of politics. As King of arguably the greatest nation in the Eastern Lands, Jonathon of Conté _had_ to think of the consequences of his actions, even if his Champion did not. Had he not agreed with Wyldon on the matter of first girl to openly try for her shield, Keladry of Mindelan, the stiff training master would have resigned. Had he resigned, the more conservative nobles at court, the rich, old, blue-blooded nobles whose names went all the way back to the _Book of Gold_ at least, would've thrown a fit. A quiet, bloodless but fierce civil war for power would've possibly erupted. Jonathon and Thayet would never have gotten any of the newer laws protecting commoners passed.

Alanna, of course, did not understand this. Alanna understood the sword more than anything else.

"Lioness," he replied, turning to face her. His voice matched her perfectly for coolness. They didn't seem to know what to say. He stared at her. She was dressed casually for a pleasure ride, her copper hair tied loosely back from her face. Her famous token from the Goddess, her ember-stone, hung around her neck. It glittered. Jon swallowed hard.

"The fact of the matter is, I need my Lioness _here_, not out hunting immortals. I've got the Queen's Riders and the King's Own for that." She had not been anywhere near Corus for almost a year now.

"Too bad," Alanna snapped peevishly. "I'm not done being mad at you."

_Couldn't make this easy, could you_? Jon thought. He evenly replied, "Then what can I do to make it up to you?" As Alanna furiously opened her mouth, he held up a hand, "Before you say 'let me help Page Keladry' or possibly 'let me take her as my squire,' let me remind you that those ideas are both impossible, and you know it." She slumped back into a chair, resigned. She nibbled on her fingernail, thinking hard. Her eyes widened suddenly, then narrowed in a very sly look that Jon did not like at all. Typically when Alanna had this look on her face when she was a page, she was about to do something to give substance to the rumors of insanity in her family.

"Kalasin wanted to try for her knighthood, didn't she?"

"Yes," Jon said slowly, not sure where this was going.

"If what I've heard is true, _you_ talked her out of it."

"Yes." He didn't seem eager to elaborate further, but Alanna raised one eyebrow until Jon continued, "She needed to marry for the good of the realm, to secure alliances with neighboring countries. She knew that; she just needed persuading. The Carthaki would never accept a knighted queen on their throne. They're having trouble accepting Kaddar and a foreign queen as it is." _And before you think of killing me and making it look like an accident,_ he thought, _Thayet already threatened that. Multiple times. _"What does this have to do with Kel?"

"I propose a compromise, then," Alanna said pleasantly. Jon actually drew back a little bit. Alanna? Talk about _compromise_? Something was very wrong here.

"Does this have to do with Keladry, Kally, or you?" he asked suspiciously.

"All three," she said, still in that highly suspect pleasant tone of voice.

"Name your terms, Lioness," he said finally.

"You allow Lianne, if she wishes, to try for knighthood," Alanna said immediately. "I will be allowed to talk to her without your entire court charging me with good luck spells or whatever claptrap they're saying I'll put on Keladry. If I wish her to be my squire and another knight has not expressed interest, she will be my squire." She smiled thinly. Jon was still the most attractive man she knew, but he didn't look it with his jaw hanging open like that.

He quickly regained his composure. "What if we marry her to Galla, or Maren? They welcome women warriors just as warmly as Carthak."

"What if you marry her to the Copper Isles? Or Sarain?" Alanna riposted, purple eyes glinting. "They're more than used to women warriors there, in case you've forgotten."

"Only the K'mir! Thayet told me what the warlords wanted to do to you when they heard my father allowed you to become a knight. Alanna, you know I can't accept this!"

"Then get used to not having your Lioness around," she replied coolly.

"This is less a compromise and more blackmail," Jon ground out. Alanna simply craned her neck until she could look her king in the eyes, and stayed absolutely still. Jon's shoulders finally dropped in defeat. "Do you want me to swear by the gods, or perhaps a blood oath?" he asked dully.

"No, that is not necessary," Alanna said lazily. "I'll just drop by Thayet and outline the rules of our little compromise." Jon inwardly groaned. Even if he wanted to now he couldn't go back on his deal. He'd known Coldfangs that were easier to cross than the combined efforts of his Champion and his Queen.

Before Alanna left the room, she knelt before her ruler.

"What do you wish me to do, Your Majesty?" she asked formerly, her head demurely bent. She could pass for a normal, not evil blackmailing knight like this, Jon mused for a moment.

"Go home for now, Lioness," he said wearily. "I imagine I will find need for you soon enough."

_Finis_.


End file.
